


Rescheduling Lunch

by Im_in_danger



Series: deep space kisses [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Garak is an understanding lover, Julian missed lunch, M/M, jabara knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Julian missed their lunch date and Garak checks up on him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Jabara, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: deep space kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901896
Kudos: 49





	Rescheduling Lunch

Julian was so engrossed with his work that he did not hear anyone enter the infirmary. He did not hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He did not hear Garak saying his name until he felt a hand on his shoulder jolting him back to reality. 

"Julian?" Garak asked, squatting beside him. His face was so open that Julian could see he was worried. 

Julian sighed when he knew that face meant. He worked through lunch again. He knew Elim understood, but that didn't mean it was okay. He had been doing that a few times a month. He was sure Elim was growing tired of it but refused to say anything to him. 

"Can I make this lunch up by dinner tonight?" Julian asked, leaning forward and resting his head on his fist. He stared at his lover. 

"I'm hoping to finish miss O'Brien's dress," Garak said, crouching next to him with a smile. 

"Keiko wanted you to make her a dress?" Julian asked. He wondered how Miles would feel if he knew.

"No, it's for her daughter," he said 

"You can call her Molly, you know." he nodded, but he knew that he wouldn't. 

"I told the chief I would have it done by Thursday," Elim said, brushing past the comment that Julian had made. 

"Today is Tuesday," Julian said. 

"Very astute observation, my dear," he said, not bothering to explain. Julian knew he could probably manage to get one tomorrow.

Julian sighed, "Okay, you strange man." He moved forward to the edge of his chair and rested his forehead on Garak's for a moment. He took a deep breath before sitting up in her chair.

"I must be going," Elim said, standing up and glancing around to see if anyone saw. 

"Breakfast?" Julian asked, turning his chair to face him. 

"Of course," Elim said with a polite smile. 

Garak leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Julian's forehead and walked out. Jabara walked in as Garak exited. They both gave each other a nod as they passed each other. 

"Missed lunch again?" Jabar asked with a knowing grin. 

"oh hush, I'll make it up to him," Julian said, turning back around to his work. 

She nodded, "If only I could find a man as understanding as Garak," Jabara laughed and continued to the back of the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 1, quick forehead kiss.


End file.
